


So My Roommate is a Gumiho

by KFro



Category: IZONE (Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural Elements, light comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFro/pseuds/KFro
Summary: Everything was going great, semester just ended, looking forward to winter break. Then this just had to go and happen...what do I do now?
Relationships: Lee Chaeyeon/You
Kudos: 4





	1. Well This is Different

“Wait, they did what in class today?”

“Chaeyeon I couldn’t make this up even if I tried. Once this person finished their final exam, they literally put their book down on the ground and set it ablaze. My only regret is that I didn’t get a photo.”

“I understand being happy that finals are done with, but that seems like they did just a little too much.”

“Exactly, I think in the excitement of winter break they forgot that we have another semester coming up. That’s about to be real awkward once classes start back up.”

“That’s somehow terrible and hilarious at the same time. You should tell your roommate, maybe this would be enough to finally get a reaction out of her.”

“By this point just getting Yuri to talk period would be amazing progress.” It wasn’t that Yuri was rude or said anything hurtful, it’s just that she literally doesn’t talk to me. Her rent is always on time and she even bought me a card for my birthday, even though all she wrote on the inside was Happy Birthday. The most I hear out of her are those few rare moments where she’s humming, otherwise nothing.

“That’s a good point. Does she even know your name?”

“I’m sure she does…hopefully.”

“Well while you ponder that, I’m going to head to bed, I need to go see the doctor in the morning.”

“Doctor? Is everything alright?”

“I’m sure it is, I’ve been feeling a little under the weather. Just figured I’d head to the doctor before it gets worse.”

“Sounds good, let me know if you need anything.” 

“Oh without a doubt, love you.” 

“Love you too Chaeyeon.” She probably went and worked herself too hard, she’s really needs to slow down with the dancing. I know she’s trying to get into that dance troupe, but it does no good if she works herself to death. A quick notification from my smartwatch brought me back to reality. “Crap is it already 11:30?” Could’ve sworn it was only around 10 just a moment ago, time really does fly when I talk with her. Let me just check the cabinet, grab a snack, real fast and head to bed. “Did I really forget to buy more chips again?” I’m starting to think that Yuri is eating my snacks and not saying anything. Maybe that’s how I’ll start a conversation with her. “Hey Yuri, how’s it going, so I saw you’re eating my chips.” Who am I kidding, that would piss me off to no end if someone pulled some crap like- What was that sound?” Sounded like something solid just hit the floor. Even weirder, sounded like it came from the bedrooms. That wasn’t a pen drop either, if I didn’t know any better, a whole body just hit the floor. “I’m out here so that would leave-” A deep breathing began to fill the silence of the apartment. There was no mistaking it, that’s Yuri. That, or we’re getting robbed by an asthmatic thief. “Yuri? Is everything alright?” I know we don’t talk, but I’d like to think she’d say something if she was in trouble. I was met with the now uncomfortable silence, and to top it all off the heavy breathing stopped. “Maybe she just lost her balance and fell, I’m sure it wasn’t anything too serious.”

“Ahh!” Well there goes the hope for nothing too serious. I made my way to her door, stubbing my toe in the process. I was about to head in when I noticed something weird under the door, or should I say coming from her room. There was this deep blue light that almost looked like it was pulsating. I didn’t really take her for someone who used a nightlight, but that’s beside the point. 

“Yuri hold on, I’m coming in!”

“No! Stay out of this.” Stay out of this? What the hell was she even talking about? 

“Yuri you’re not making sense, just let me hel…wha, what the?” I didn’t know what to make of what was in front of me. Yuri was sitting on the ground but that wasn’t really the important part. Her eyes, which were normally a dark brown, now glowed a deep dark blue and had slits were her irises once were. Matter of fact this was the same light that I saw from under the door. Her hands now seem to be claws and…is that a blue flame surrounding her? I sunk to the floor, trying my hardest to process everything. I was just glad I didn’t pass out, but my eyes were fixated on Yuri. “Your eyes…claws…you’re on fire?’

“Now…is not the time for questions.” She sounded so serious, what the hell is going on?

“How are you not burning the floor right now? You’re on fire!”

“I said now is not time for questions and keep your voice down. The last thing I want right now is to attract attention.”

“That’s kind of hard to do since you’re on freaking fire!”

“I don’t have time for this right now. I need to regain what little strength I have left.”

“Do you need something? I can run to 7/11 and grab some food.” 7/11? Really? That’s the best you could come up with?

“I don’t need food, just let me sleep.” Finally regaining feeling in my legs, I slowly made my way out of her room and made a beeline for my bed.

Tried as I might, there was no way that I was going to fall asleep, not after what I just saw. I’m still not even sure what I just saw. Is this why Yuri keeps to herself so much, am I in danger now that I’ve seen her like that? She’s not going to try to kill me…is she? Oh god, she may try to kill me. “Calm down, you just need to breathe.” Breathing currently wasn’t doing crap for me, nothing was calming me down. Is Yuri some kind of monster? A ghost, a demon? What the hell is my roommate?


	2. The Shaman Down the Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so my roommate is a Gumiho and she hasn't tried to kill me yet. Wait a minute, why do I have to go with you down the street Yuri? I don't really have a choice, do I?

That had to be some of the worst sleep I’ve ever had. I would doze for about 20 mins, but then the paranoia about whether or not my roommate was going to eat me kicked in. I checked my phone and to my surprise it was around 7:30 in the morning. “Can’t believe she didn’t eat me, thought I was done after what I saw.” Slowly, I made my way out of bed and peeked out the door. “I could try to make a run for it, but there’s no telling how fast she is. If she had any indication that I was going to tell someone, I was done for. “Let me just play it cool and see what happens.” I made my way to the kitchen and grabbed some fruit, trying my absolute best to keep my calm. I was listening to see if I heard anything, but I was met with silence. “Maybe she left?” Who am I kidding, I’ve never seen her leave this apartment.

“You know, you may want to consider not thinking out loud.” I wanted to yell, but I’m pretty sure I would’ve choked on my fruit. Yuri was standing right beside me, I didn’t even hear her leave her room, let alone stand right next to me.

“Please don’t eat me.” By this point I really didn’t have much to lose. Begging wasn’t something I was proud but at this point I didn’t know what else to do.  
“You really think I’d eat you? I’m not some kind of monster.”

“Well…that’s kind of hard to say. You were on fire last night.”

“I’m a gumiho, not some man-eater.”

“Hold on, you’re a what?”

“I didn’t stutter.”

“Yeah you didn’t but still, you don’t just say something like that.” Was Yuri screwing with me right now? There’s no way gumihos are real…right?

“Now you know, so you can stop asking questions about it. Besides, you need to save your strength.”

“Save my strength? For what?” Oh crap she was still about to kill me. What about my family? What about Chaeyeon?

“I’m going to see a shaman and you’re coming with me.” Hold up, shamans? Don’t you only see them in dramas?

“Wait, why do I have to go with you? I promise, I won’t tell anyone about what happened last night, but I don’t want any part of this.” Yuri walked up to me and looked me dead in my eyes, her eyes now that deep royal blue from before.

“I don’t recall ever giving you that choice. Once you’re dressed, we’ll go.” Did Yuri just take me as a hostage? What the hell is going on?

“Well when you put it like that…I’ll just go get dressed.” I threw on some clothes and we made our way downstairs. She didn’t tell me where we were going so I just followed behind her, like some obedient dog. We didn’t go that far, matter of fact we only went about 2 complexes down the street before we made our way up some stairs.

“We’re here.” There we stood, in front of the entrance to 148, a ground floor. Wait a minute, doesn’t one of Chaeyeon’s friend live here? I’ve only met them once a but I think her name was-“

“Open the door, I know you’re in there.”

“Whoa isn’t that a little much? I thought you didn’t want to draw attention.”

“You’re right, but I have the feeling time is of the essence.” This is different from last night, Yuri almost looks worried.

“Hold on, I’ll be right there.” I know that voice, why can’t I think of the name. Yoona? No that’s not it. Yewon? That’s not it either.

“Yena open the door, this is serious.” Yena, that was her name! Why does Yuri know her? I didn’t really take Yuri as a people person…or even friendly. Yena cracked the door and peeked from behind it.

“Yuri what is it, you know that if you need me just send me a-“ Her eyes trailed to me and she stopped mid-sentence. “What’s going on here? Why did you bring a natural here?” Natural? What does that mean? Is she talking crap with me here literally in front of her?

“We can’t talk about this out here and I think I’ll need this one, so let us in.”

“Fine, come in.” This is not how I expected Yena’s place to look, I hope Chaeyeon doesn’t get mad at me for being here. She has an assortment of colorful robes hung up on her walls, some jingle-bells on her coffee table, and…is that a sword hung up in her bedroom?

“Something happened last night, something incredibly strange and I need you to look into it.” Yena was no longer looking at Yuri, her gaze now shifted to the ground.

“You…you know what’s going on?” Yuri had now stepped closer to Yena.

“I didn’t know what was going to happen, I should’ve looked more into it.” The tension was now palpable, I was almost worried Yuri was going to kill this girl.

“In. To. What.” That deep blue glow in her eyes was back, whatever she was hiding, I hope she tells Yuri soon.

“I attempted to use a tracker spell last night.”

“That’s weird but that shouldn’t have done anything. While its magic outside your comfort zone, it’s not anything too serious.”

“Yeah…I tried to use the spell on Chaewon.” The deep blue fire was now surrounding Yuri but didn’t burn a single thing in the apartment, this was definitely going to take some getting used to.

“Why would you do something so stupid! Not only were you trying to use magic, but you tried to reach the spirit realm. You of all people, especially considering that you’re a shaman, why would you mess with something so delicate?” So Yena is the shaman? Why on earth does Chaeyeon know a shaman? I want to ask more, but at this point Yuri might actually kill me if I say anything.

“I get it, I messed up, no one is denying that, but that’s my sister Yuri. You and I both know I never got a chance to properly say goodbye.”

“I know…how much you loved her and I realize that pain never left. However, you don’t understand how wide spreading your ignorance was, my tails are gone.”  
Yena’s demeanor changed immediately at the mention of no tails.

“What do you mean they’re gone? They’re a part of you, they can’t just be gone.”

“Before last night, I thought the same, now I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Yuri you don’t seem to understand the gravity of this. I’ve seen something like this happen once before.”

“Before? Hold on, you mean there’s more out there like Yuri?” Yena turned towards me and to my surprise, she smiled.

“Yuri isn’t that adorable, they think you’re the only supernatural out there. I wish there was only one, it would make my job so much easier. Do you know hectic my job gets? I have a gumiho down the street, the daughters of Mobius live two floors down, not to mention the Keepers of Dreams that live across town. My job feels like its 24/7.”

“What exactly is your job?” Not sure where this sudden boldness came from, but I might as well ask.

“Yena we don’t have time for this.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who brought a natural into this. If they’re here, then they might as well be caught up to speed.” Yena turned back toward me, that same smile on her face from before.

“You already know that she is a gumiho right?” I nodded. “Great, all you need to know about her is that gumiho tend to have these glowing tails that sprout from their back and right now she has none. Problem is, she had 9 yesterday morning and now we don’t know where they are.” Yena walked across her living room, towards some of the bright robes on her walls. “I’m a shaman, my job is to keep the peace between supernaturals and help solve their issues.”

“Except in this situation where it is literally your fault.”

“I will gladly take all the blame…once you find your tails. Let me guess, you probably feel drained right now, aren’t you Yuri?”

“Well, yes. Ever since last night I haven’t quite felt right.”

“Like I said before, I’ve seen this happen once before. I don’t remember what caused it, but I remember how it ended, the gumiho died.

“That’s it? Was that supposed to scare me Yena? You know how gumihos work, I’ve died nine times, one more time won’t hurt.” I’m sorry what? Did she just say she died nine times? What the- is Yuri immortal or something?

“Here’s the catch though Yuri, when the gumiho died there was no returning to the spirit realm. They just faded into…well nothingness.” In that moment, Yuri had the same pale complexion she did last night when I found her on the floor. Her cold demeanor had finally cracked, if only for a little. “If you don’t find your tails Yuri, you may suffer the same fate.”

“Well what do you suppose I do? How much time do you think I have?”

“Since you’ve been around for a while, you’re stronger than most, so that gives you a little more time. Still, you need to hurry.”

“How can she find them? Is she just going to find these tails lying in the street?”

“Yuri, they really are just too much. How do you even know them?”

“They’re my roommate."

“Ah I see, well that’s an awkward living arrangement.” Tell me about it. Things were weird before I found all this out, now I got to move.

“Finding them won’t be terribly difficult. They’re an extension of myself, so I just need to hone focus on my spiritual essence and search for anything that is similar.”

“Sounds like you have a plan, that’s good. Question though, if you know what you’re going to do, why is the natural here?”

“I haven’t left this area in decades, this human most likely knows more about the area then I do, I don’t even own a phone.”

“Wait a minute Yuri, not even a phone?” This was probably the worst time to pipe up, but in all the madness going on right now, that was the most surprising.

“When you can travel large distances via the spirit realm, the need for long distance communication becomes irrelevant.”

“Fair point, but why me?” She turned towards me, growing silent. Why did I say that, of all the things to say, why did I say that? She made her way towards me, slowly, methodically. Was she about to kill me? Yena probably wouldn’t say anything if she did. 

“Would you have me die instead? Who would pay the other half of the rent?” That deep blue glow was once again in her eyes, and the fire from before showed up, although, not as bright as last time.

“Finding a roommate isn’t that-Oh you weren’t really talking about the rent…Of course, I’d be glad to help."

“Good. I would suggest heading back to the apartment and getting some rest, we search for my tails in the morning.”


	3. Mountain Songstress

“Chaeyeon, I know this sounds weird, but you need to trust me on this one. Yuri needs my help and at the moment I’m the only one that can help her.” In my defense I wasn’t lying to her, just not telling her the entire truth.”

“I get that, it’s just weird that she goes from not talking to you to needing your help.” Chaeyeon please don’t make this anymore painful than it needs to be, please just get off the phone.

“Trust me, weird is the best way to describe this whole thing. When this is all over, I’ll tell you all about how crazy this really is.”

“Ok. Just please try to be careful.”

“I will, I love you Chaeyeon.”

“I love you too.” Why did I always get so emotional when I talked with her lately? It’s not I was going to die…right?

“Are you ready?” There was Yuri with her oh so cheerful demeanor.

“As ready as you can be for something like this. How exactly are we going to get there?” I was met with silence and a stare. Lately Yuri has had this constant look of annoyance on her face. I can’t tell if she was pissed at me or the situation in general. “Do you have some type of Gumiho magic you can use? Can we teleport? Are we about to fly?”

“You need to stop asking questions. Do you…have a bus pass?” She had to be messing with me, right? There’s no way she’s implying what I’m thinking.

“What do you mean do I have a bus pass?”

“Answer the question.” 

“Of course I have a bus pass, almost everyone has a bus pass.”

“Then that is the answer to your question.”

“We really about to take the bus? Do you know where we’re going?”

“I can feel the presence of one of my tails. Its faint but there is no mistaking it.”

“Is it at least somewhat close? This is not an unlimited bus pass and trips across the country add up quick.”

“It would not matter if the tail was on the other side of the world, we’d find a way to get there.”

“Easy for you to say, you don’t have to pay for any of this.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing should we get going?”

“Yes, the sooner we get done with this the better.” We made our way to the bus stop and headed down to the other end of town. I still can’t believe that my roommate is a gumiho and we stuck taking the bus. I wanted to ask her more the whole supernatural thing, but this didn’t seem like the best idea. The bus wasn’t too crowded, but people riding the bus can be some of the nosiest you’ve ever met. We got off the bus and almost immediately her eyes began to glow.

“Yuri you can’t just do that in public.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Your eyes, what if someone sees them?”

“If they look into my eyes that’s their problem, not mine. How do you think I’ve stayed in the apartment for so long?”

“Wait, are you telling me that you can hypnotize people?”

“Would you like to find out?”

“Nope, no thanks, I’m good.” Maybe I should just keep my comments to myself. Yuri kept to herself for the rest of the walk, silently leading the way. She didn’t say anything, but she began to pick up the pace as we approached a mountain at the end of town. I took this to mean that we were close. After making our way up half the mountain, and murdering my legs in the process, we came to a screeching halt. I didn’t say anything, but I assumed that we were really close to her tail. The only thing that I noticed was that it seemed like someone was singing. I couldn’t make out the song at first but whatever it was, the song was beautiful. That voice sounded so ethereal it almost didn’t seem real, a voice from the heavens. I just wanted to sit here and listen to that voice nonstop, fill myself with nothing but song-

“You need to snap out of it.” Yuri punched me in the shoulder, pulling me out of whatever that was.

“Hey what was that for?”

“You were being entranced by that song. You didn’t say anything, but your eyes were beginning to glaze over.” Entranced? Is that even possible?

“I know the song was good but-”

“It goes beyond just singing, no natural could have an effect on others like that.”

“Are you saying that there’s something supernatural up this mountain?”

“I’m saying we’re about to go figure out.” We made our way to the source of the music and Yuri stopped in her tracks, it almost looked like she broke out in a cold sweat.

“Yuri are you alright, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” In front of us was a woman sitting on a bench, eyes closed and singing. She had long, curly brown hair and a round face that emanated friendliness.

“There is something that you should know about gumihos.” Odd time for a history lesson, but sure why not.

“When our mortal lives end, we return to the spirit realm and eventually start our physical life anew. Each time we come back we take on a new life but retain the memories of what has transpired. That woman you see sitting on the bench in front of you is myself from 200 years ago.” I looked for the words to respond, but how am I supposed to respond to something like that? Over 200 years old? Reincarnation?

“Hello Yuri.” The woman had stopped singing and turned her attention towards us.

“Yuri if this is your past self, how does she know who you are?”

“She may no longer be physically present, but her spirit is bound to mine since we’re one in the same.”

“Still though, if she’s not physically here, then how is she sitting in front of us?”

“I don’t know. Each past life of a gumiho is represented by their tail so I don’t-” Never before had I seen Yuri looked so panicked before. It seemed as if all the color had fled from Yuri’s face.

“You feel it too then.”

“I’m going to kill that shaman.” You mean to tell me that Yena did something like this? Just how strong is she?

“Whoever did this, that’s not important. Our current crisis requires more attention. This type of separation was never supposed to happen. You need to gather yourself as quickly as possible, for there’s no telling what will happen to us if you don’t.”

“I don’t know how. I’ve never had to experience something like this.” The woman kept walking closer to Yuri and maybe I was seeing things, but there seemed to be a faint glow around her.  
“Why are you glowing?” Alright, I definitely wasn’t seeing things. The woman didn’t say anything but kept getting closer. All the while the glow around her continued to increase. Soon it was hard for me to look directly at them.

“Yuri what is happening?”

“Just stay where you are.” It was a good thing there was no one on the mountain at this time, but there’s no telling how long that would last.

“It was nice to see the world again through my own eyes, but please find the other eight before its too late.” The glow had reached a peak and just as quickly as it appeared, it vanished. Once the light was gone the only one remaining was Yuri, but was on the ground, hands on her knees.

“Yuri are you alright?”

“I’m fine, just give me a moment.” She gathered her bearings and got back to her feet. Some more color had come back to her face and behind I could saw the faint glow of a royal blue fox tail.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping I can be consistent with uploading this. I really enjoy the idea of this story and hope to see it completion


End file.
